I Don't Want to Spoil the Party (Chapter)
, 2008 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/5/page/1 |Arc = Rich Girl Arc |Chapter = 5 |Volume = Volume 1 |Previous Chapter = Drive My Car |Next Chapter = More Than a God, Less Than a Human |Adopted = Anime Episode 3.5}} is the 5th chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In a gorgeous looking mansion, Mio Aoyama was searches for Keima Katsuragi, who brought her to the party. Mio wonders how Keima knew about the party and why he brought her there, as she had purposely ignored the invitation. Then she starts reprimanding herself for not noticing the hidden meaning behind the pumpkin-shaped carriage. Keima then appeares in a formal suit, to which Mio blushes, thinking that he looks good in it. Mio asked why Keima has brought her to the party and Keima replied that Mio must've have suffocated living in that shady apartment and wanted Mio to partake in a luxurious atmosphere. Angrily, Mio then replied that this isn't the party ground, but the backyard, to which Keima replied that he wanted Mio to teach him how to dance as he's not confidant. Mio angerily tells Keima that he can party by himself. Keima replied that at the least there was a maid there and a grumpy Elsie in a flashy outfit appears, holding beverages. Keima asks Elsie why she chose to dress in such a flashy outfit and she said she wanted to wear a cute dress as well, while Mio ponders if the two know each other. After that, Keima proclaims tonight will be the match and told Elsie to not let it escape out of her grasp. Mio, who was jealous of Keima speaking to another girl, drags him away and decides to teach him dance. However, Keima is weak to the girls touch and becomes embarassed, making Mio blush as well. Mio teaches Keima the dance while he memorizes it as a sequence of game button commands, and quickly absorbs it. Keima asked if this kind of manga-like world really exists, to which Mio replied this is what high class living is like. While the two are dancing, they are interrupted by three men who greet Mio. The three mentioned how unfortunate the death of the late CEO of Aoyama Corporation was, irritating her. After they leave, Keima tells her to stop acting like a rich girl, that her father is already satisfied and that she needs to live her own life now. Mio reminisces her childhood with the father, and said that he will live inside her heart as long as she upholds his teachings. Keima then tells Mio that he wants to see the smile she had yesterday again, remembering her of the fun they had together. Suddenly, Mio throws a punch into Keima's face, sending him flying and calling him a swindler, and that he was just pretending to be helping and that because of him, her father is becoming smaller in her heart. Still, Keima insisted that he wants to live inside Mio's heart, and if she doesn't like it, she should join the party and leave him there. Mio's eyes were teary as Keima approaches. The two eventually kiss, releasing the runaway spirit within Mio, whom Elsie captures with ease. The next day, Keima and Elsie were walk down the schoolway when Mio approaches asking if she has enough coins to buy an Omelet Soba bread, to which Keima replied she can buy two. Elsie comments how Mio is starting to accept using coins but Keima believes her personality hasn't changed much. From a distance, Mio is seen looking back at Keima, but when Keima looks back, she becomes embarrassed and runs off. Elsie asked Keima if he's sad that Mio lost her memories, as she was a cute girl, but Keima tell her he isn't sad and that it's better like this, because this way Mio can forget about her father and Keima as well, and start living her own life. Trivia *This chapter's title references "I Don't Want To Spoil The Party", a song by The Beatles. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters